incest or no
by Puteri-kyuke
Summary: Silahkan dibaca bagi yang ingin membaca fanfict hasil karya saya.
1. Chapter 1

Incest or No

Disclaimer:

Yang penting nih FF punya saya, TITIK!

Warning:

OOC, AU, YAOI, Incest (maybe)

Pairing:

Kihyun (belim kelihaatan) ALL SEME X KYUHYUN

Cast:

Kim kibum as tan kibum (hyung kyuhyun)

Cho kyuhyun as tan kyuhyun (dongsaeng kibum)

Park jungsoo as tan leeteuk (umma kandung kyuhyun)

Kim heechul as tan heechul (umma kandung kibum)

Tan hankyung as tan hankyung (appa kandung kyuhyun and kibum)

dan member lain-lain

reated:

T

summary:

cerita tentang hyung dan dongsaeng yang tidak mengetahui isi hati mereka, dan sang dongsaeng yang terancam akan bencana acara balas dendam.

Author:

Sebenarnya saya adalah author Puteri-wonkyu, tapi karna akun yang itu gak bisa di buka saya ganti deh jadi Puteri-kyuke

#Happy Reading#

_Note: kyuhyun and kibum punya dua umma, tapi mereka tinggal sama heechu dan hankyung._

Kyuhyun POV

Ku kerjap-kerjap kan mata ku saat mendengar pintu ku di ketok. "kyu bangun sayang" kata umma ku. "ne, umma" seruku dari dalam. Annyeong… belum kenal dengan ku ya? Je ireumeun tan kyuhyun imnida. Umurku 15 dan aku kelas 2 high school atau lebih tepatnya akan baru masuk sekarang. Aku mempunyai umma yang bernama tan heechul, sebenarnya umma ku –heechul- bukanlah umma kandung ku. Umma kandungku bernama tan jungsoo tapi aku sekarang tinggal bersama umma heechul dan appa kandungku tan hankyung. Umma sangat menyayangi ku layaknya sebagai anak kandung. Aku mempunyai seorang hyung bernama tan kibum. Kibum hyung adalah anak umma heechul. Sifat kibum hyung pada ku dingin, ketus dan cenderung jahat. Padahal aku sangat menyayangi kibum hyung.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku segera turun ke bawah. Ku lihat appa yang sedang duduk dan membaca Koran, umma yang merapikan piring untuk sarapan, dan hyung ku yang sedak duduk menatap ku tajam. Aku berjalan menuju umma "anak umma sudah siap ya" kata umma ku. "hehehe, ne umma." Jawab ku sembari mengecup pipi umma "annyeong appa" sapa ku pada appa. "ne, annyeong kyu…" jawab appa ku. "appa juga mau dicium seperti umma mu" sambung appa. "hahaha… ne, ne…" kata ku dan juga mengecup pipi appa.

"ya sudah, ayo sarapan. Ada yang ingin umma da appa bicara kan" kata umma ku. 'Bicara kan? Apa ya?' Tanya batinku.

.

.

.

Author POV

Saat seluruh keluarga tan sudah duduk di meja makan..

"umma dan appa akan pergi ke luar negri selama beberapa minggu atau bulan. Jadi, kalian akan tinggal ber dua dirumah." Kata nyonya heechul pada anak-anak nya. Kibum dan kyuhyun tersedak kaget saat mendengar kata terakhir 'ber dua dirumah? Aku dan dia' pikir kibum. "ka-kapan umma?" Tanya kyuhyun takut-takut. Takut? Tentu saja kyuhyun takut. Dia akan tinggal berdua bersama hyung nya kibum yang dingin alias kibum. "ne, hari ini umma dan appa akan pergi" jawab appa kyuhyun. "tidak apa kan?" Tanya heechul umma pada kyuhyun "ne, tidak apa kok umma. Hehehe… anak umma kan sudah besar" ujar kyuhyun nyengir. "hahaha… ya sudah. Cepat makan dan berangkat sekolah." Kata heechul umma

"ne" jawab kibum kyuhyun serempak. Kibum berjalan ke depan pintu dan membuka nya. Namun terhenti karna kyuhyun memanggil nya "ah..emmm.. ka-kata umma kita di suruh berangkat ber dua ucap" ucap kyuhyun takut-takut.

Kibum POV

"ah..emmm.. ka-kata umma kita di suruh berangkat ber dua ucap" ucap kyuhyun pelan atau cenderung ketakutan. Takut? Takut kenapa? "ya sudah cepat sekarang naik kemobil" kata ku dingin.

Aku tidak pernah bersikap lembut pada nya dari dulu. Kenapa? Hmmmppp… aku sendiri juga tidak tau. Tapi pada inti nya ku selalu berbuat kasar padanya. Aku masih ingat dahulu saat ia duduk di junior school aku menarik nya masuk dan mengunci di kamar karna ia ketahuan oleh ku sedang dicium oleh seorang namja. Sejujurnya, memang tidak ada hak ku untuk mengunci nya saat itu hanya karna di cium. Apa lagi ia hanya dicium di pucuk kepala. Tapi aku tetap saja tidak suka.

"hey! Cepat naik!" bentak ku karna dari tadi ia masih berdiri mematung dan belum naik ke mobil "ah, ne" ucap nya.

Author POV

Kibum sekarang sudah datang di sekolah nya. Seoul high school. Sekolah bagus dambaan para murid. Di lengkapi fasilitas mahal dan lain-lain. Selain itu, yang masuk di sekolah ini hanya lah orang-orang kalangan atas.

.

.

.

Kibum dan kyuhyun berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Saat sedang berjalan tidak sengaja kyuhyun menabrak kibum. "aish.. apa apaan kau?" bentak kibum. Kyuhyun terdiam. Tadi itu kan dia tidak sengaja. "mi-mian hyung" kata kyuhyun sembari menunduk. "mian, mian.. awas saja kau" Ancam kibum. Lalu berjalan dan sengaja menyenggol kyuhyun. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada 3 namja yang menatap mereka atau lebih tepatnya kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam sembari menyeringai. "hahaha… ternyata itu adik dari kibum. Baiklah, akan kita buat menderita dia." Ucap salah satu namja pada dua temannya.

#at class#

Kyuhyun sedang duduk di kursi nya. Ia mengeluarkan benda yang kita kenal bernama PSP "kyu, tanding psp dengan ku mau?" tawar seorang namja bernama changmin. "ne, ayo" jawab kyuhyun

Permainan mereka pun terhenti karna sang guru datang. Selama pelajaran kyuhyun tidak mempelajarinya. Dia sangat gelisah karna hari ini ia akan tinggal berdua dengan kibum. 'hah (menghela nafas) bagaimana ini?' batin kyuhyun. Saat mata kyuhyun sedang menelusuri jendela ia tidak sengaja melihat tiga namja yang menatap nya intens dan menjilat bibir bawah. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya ketakutan. 'me-mereka siapa; Tanya kyuhyun dalam hati.

#istirahat#

"kyu! Ayo kita ke kantin" ajak namja bernama sungmin pada kyuhyun. "ah, ne hyung" jawab kyuhyun hati-hati

Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawan sekarang sedang berada di kantin. "kyu, ada acara tidak? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi. Wokkie dan changminnie juga ikut" ajak sungmin pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam memikirkan jawabannya 'kalau tidak ikut, aku akan tinggal berdua saja dengan kibum

.

.

.

hyung, tapi kalau ikut bisa-bisa aku dimarahi oleh nya' pikir kyuhyun "hmmp.. mian, ak-aku tidak bisa." Jawab kyuhyun halus. Sementara teman-temannya hanya bisa mengehela nafas. "baiklah, tidak apa." Ujar sungmin.

Saat teman-teman kyuhyun sedang bercanda, kyuhyun jadi mengingat tiga namja tadi. Namja tadi yang dilihat kyuhyun seperti ingin membalas dendam. 'aku memangnya punya musuh? Jika seingat ku tidak' pikir kyuhyun. Changmin yang melihat kyuhyun melamun berinisiatif untuk mengagetkan nya. Tiba-tiba munculah sebuah ide di kepala changmin.

CHUP~

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dengan indah di pipi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kaget dan hendak protes tapi sudah terdahulu oleh changmin "kalau kau protes dan memukulku kali ini ciumannya mendarat di bibirmu kyu" kyuhyun yang mendengarnya tidak jadi protes dan hanya memanyunkan bibir dan menggebungkan pipi. Teman-teman kyuhyun yang lain tertawa lepas. Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja memperhatikan kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam dan berguman "awas saja kau nanti kalau sudah dirumah, Tan kyuhyun"

TBC

Ini saya persembahkan bagi kemari yang request KiHyun. Awalnya ini cerita mau saya buat pairing wonkyu, tapi karena saya bosan dengan pairing itu #DigeplakWonkyuShipper# saya ganti aja nih pairing. Cerita nya nih klo lebih mau detail ntar di chap 2/3. Agak seram loh….

Judul nya juga gak nyambung ya? Ada gak yang suka ama nih cerita. Kibum di sini ku buat possessive ama kyu mom… okay, sekian dulu.

Khamsahamnida buat yang udah baca. Dan khamsamnida juga bagi yang udah baca and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Incest or No

Disclaimer:

Yang penting nih FF punya saya, TITIK!

Warning:

OOC, AU, YAOI, Incest (maybe)

Pairing:

Kihyun (belum kelihaatan) ALL SEME X KYUHYUN

Cast:

Kim kibum as tan kibum (hyung kyuhyun)

Cho kyuhyun as tan kyuhyun (dongsaeng kibum)

Park jungsoo as tan leeteuk (umma kandung kyuhyun)

Kim heechul as tan heechul (umma kandung kibum)

Tan hankyung as tan hankyung (appa kandung kyuhyun and kibum)

dan member lain-lain

reated:

T

summary:

cerita tentang hyung dan dongsaeng yang tidak mengetahui isi hati mereka, dan sang dongsaeng yang terancam akan bencana acara balas dendam.

Author:

Sebenarnya saya adalah author Puteri-wonkyu, tapi karna akun yang itu gak bisa di buka saya ganti deh jadi Puteri-kyuke

#Happy Reading#

_Note: kyuhyun and kibum punya dua umma, tapi mereka tinggal sama heechu dan hankyung. Dan jika kalau tulisan nya seperti "ha-ah" artinya orang itu menarik nafas, tapi klo "hu-uh" artinya menghembuskan _

Sebelumnya:

CHUP~

_Sebuah kecupan mendarat dengan indah di pipi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kaget dan hendak protes tapi sudah terdahulu oleh changmin "kalau kau protes dan memukulku kali ini ciumannya mendarat di bibirmu kyu" kyuhyun yang mendengarnya tidak jadi protes dan hanya memanyunkan bibir dan menggebungkan pipi. Teman-teman kyuhyun yang lain tertawa lepas. Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja memperhatikan kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam dan berguman "awas saja kau nanti kalau sudah dirumah, Tan kyuhyun"_

Selanjutnya:

Author POV

Kibum sekarang tengah berjalan ke pagar depan sekolah, ia masih kaget akan perkataan teman-temannya tadi. 'ba-bagaimana mungkin..' pikirnya galau.

#FlashBack

Saat itu kibum dan ke empat teman nya sedang berjalan di lorong. Lorong saat mereka berjalan sangat sepi. Sepi? Ya sepi karna mereka membolos pelajaran sejarah yang menurut mereka sangat dan sangat membosankan. "hahhh" hela nafas panjang kibum.

Mereka –yoochun, yunho, jaejong, junsu + kibum- duduk di sebuah kursi panjang. "hey kibum! Kau tau, kemarin aku melihat zhoumi dan kang-in berkelahi." Ujar yoochun pada kibum. Kibum menyatukan alis nya pertanda ia bingung, sementara teman nya yang lain tampak tertarik.

"memang apa hubungannya dengan ku?" jawab kibum "bagaimana kalau yang mereka pertengkarkan hingga berkelahi itu karna adik mu?" ujar yoochun lagi dengan nada menggoda. "adikku? Kyuhyun?" Tanya kibum penasaran. "_yup_, ku dengar kemarin zhoumi ingin menyatakan cintanya pada adik mu. Tapi kang-in mencegah dengan alasan ia juga menyukai adik mu sehingga terjadilah sebuah pertengkaran" Jelas yoochun.

Kibum yang tadi sedang meminum soju tersedak. Perasaan nya bercampur marah, bingung, dan cemburu. Sedangkan teman kibum minus yoochun mengernyit bingung yang melihat kibum seperti orang cemburu. "kau cemburu eoh?" goda yoochun.

Kibum berdiri dan hendak pergi tapi tangan nya sudah ke buru di genggam oleh yunho. Yunho tau apa maksud yoochun bercerita seperti itu pada kibum. "duduk lah dulu kibum. Aku ingin bertanya" kata yunho pada kibum. "ha-ah.. baiklah" ucap kibum datar.

Jaejong dan junsu saling bertatapan sesaat lalu mengeluarkan senyum penuh arti. "_so…._ _You like your brother true?_" Tanya jaejong. Kibum terkejut. "ti-tidak!" ucap kibum kasar. "hu-uh, benar?" Tanya junsu. Kibum buru-buru mengangguk "ya sudah, asalkan jangan menyesal saja jika nanti kyuhyun di ambil oleh zhoumi atau kang-in, yah.. mungkin juga bisa changmin" ujar yoochun. "mungkin bisa juga ryeowook atau sungmin" guman yoochun namun masih bisa terdengar oleh kibum dan yang lain.

Kibum sungguh kesal sekarang. Ia mengeluarkan aura seram. Teman-temannya yang lain bergidik. "ki-kibum, jangan keluarkan aura seram seperti itu" ujar jaejoong takut. Kibum hanya menghembuskan nafas. "_well, well. _Sepertinya sahabat kita ini memang sudah jatuh cinta pada adiknya" kata yoochun yang ntah sepertinya tidak mempan dengan aura seram kibum. Kibum sungguh benar-benar kesal sekarang. Ia segera pergi dan menuju ke kelas untuk mengambil tas.

#FlashBack end#

"arghh!" teriak kibum frustasi tidak menghiraukan tatapan heran dari siswa atau siswi. Saat kibum berjalan, tiba-tiba kibum melihat kyuhyun yang sedang bercanda gurau dengan kang-in, zhoumi, sungmin, ryeowook dan changmin. Sesekali di lihat kang-in yang mencolek-colek dagu kyuhyun dan mendapat tatapan sinis dari zhoumi ke kang-in. Kibum merogoh hp dan mengetik pesan singkat

_To: kyuhyun_

_Pergi ke mobil sekarang atau kau akan menanggung malu!_

Kibum POV

_To: kyuhyun_

_Pergi ke mobil sekarang atau kau akan menanggung malu!_

Huh. Dasar, sepertinya memang benar aku menyukai… tidak-tidak! Dia kan dongsaeng ku. Walau bukan dongsaeng kandung.

Ku lihat ia sudah menuju ke mobil, segera ku susul dia.

Author POV

Setelah kibum mensejajar kan langkah nya dengan kyuhyun, kibum mencekram tangan kyuhyun dan menyeretnya masuk kemobil.

#at car#

"hyung, appo." Ujar kyuhyun lirih. Tidak menghiraukan perkataan kyuhyun kibum segera memajukan mobil nya dengan cepat. "aish… hyung! Lepas!" teriak kyuhyun. Bukannya di lepas oleh kibum, ia malah mengikat tangan tangan kyuhyun. "diam" ucap kibum dingin. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya menjadi ketakutan 'akhkk! Dasar hyung sialan!' maki kyuhyun dalam hati.

Setelah sampai di rumah kibum segera turun di mobil dan menghampiri kyuhyun. "yack, hyung! Kalau kautidak melepas ikatan ini akan ku adukan kau ke umma!" ancam kyuhyun sembari berteriak.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Dasar hyung sialan! Apa dia tidak tau tangan ku sakit. "auww" kataku saat ia mendorong ku sehingga terduduk di sofa.

'mati aku' batinku. Kibum hyung mengeluarkan evil smirk nya, yang bahkan bahkan lebih mengerikan dariku. "dengar, aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan namja atau yeoja lain. Arra?" Tanya kibum hyung. Kesabaran ku sudah sampai habis. "memangnya kenapa? Kau juga bukan siapa-siapa ku!" teriakku sangat kencang. Sepertinya kibum hyung benar-benar marah. Ia menarik kerah ku, ku kira ia akan memukul atau menampar ku, tapi…

Author POV

Kibum menarik kerah kyuhyun dan…

CHUP~

Kibum mencium kyuhyun tepat dibibir, tentu saja kyuhyun kaget. Kyuhyun meronta-ronta dalam ciuman kibum. Ciuman kibum saat ini kasar. "mmphh..mmphh!" ronta kyuhyun dalam ciuman. Kibum melepaskan ciuman nya karna tau kyuhyun membutuhkan udara..

"hosh…hosh… apa..yang kau lakukan?" ujar kyuhyun masih tersenggal-senggal. Kibum tersenyum penuh arti, ia mendekat ke telinga kyuhyun dan membisikkan "saranghaeyo dongsaeng".

Terkejut? Ya, tentu kyuhyun terkejut. Hyung nya yang biasa bersikap dingin tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta? Sulit dipercaya. "m-wo?" kata kyuhyun kaget. Kibum menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskan.

"tan kyuhyun, saranghaeyo. Bukan sebagai dongsaeng, tapi sebagai belahan jiwa" ucap kibum lagi. Kibum memeluk pinggang kyuhyun dan bertumpu dagu di bahu kyuhyun. "ta-tapi ki-kita sa-saudara." Jawab kyuhyun masih shock.

"aku tidak peduli" kata kibum ketus. Kyuhyun terdiam 'apa benar ia menyukai ku?' Tanya kyuhyun dalam hati. Sesungguhnya ia juga senang kibum menyatakan cinta, tapi ia juga ragu karna kibum itu hyung nya. "engg.. hyung..?" Tanya kyuhyun. "emm… ya?" jawab kibum. "le-lebih baik kita duduk dulu hyung.." ujar kyuhyun tenang. Kibum menghela nafas lalu mengikuti mau kyuhyun. Mereka duduk di sofa, "bagaimana? Kau menyukai ku tidak?" Tanya kibum dan mengeluarkan seyum andalannya yang bisa membuat orang langsung tunduk dalam pesona nya.

"n-ne" kata kyuhyun malu-malu. 'aish.. tan kyuhyun! Kau tau tidak sih apa yang kau katakana?' maki kyuhyun dalam hati. Kibum kembali memeluk kyuhyun, "kau milikku, arra?" bisik kibum di telinga kyuhyun dan menghembuskan nafas berat. "a-arra, sa-saranghaeyo hyung" kata kyuhyun dan membalas pelukannya.

#at home family tan 07.45 p.m#

Setelah insiden penembakkan kibum ke kyuhyun, mereka jadi sangat dekat. Tadi saja ada pelayan yang sedang memergoki mereka saling suap-suapan. "hyung~ kita jalan-jalan dong hyung… aku bosan di rumah" ajak kyuhyun ke kibum dengan manja. Kibum hanya tertawa renyah melihat sifat asli sang dongsaeng eh ralat-kekasih nya. "hahaha.. ne, ne kyunnie… sekalian kita kencan." Jawab kibum.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata kencan hanya memerah menahan malu… "aishh.. kau ini, manis sekali.. mau ku makan ne?" goda kibum. Kibum yang tadi nya duduk di samping kibum berdiri dan memanyunkan bibir tak lupa juga menggebungkan pipi "ya sudah kalau hyung tidak mau, aku mau main game saja" kata kyuhyun ketus, "yah… kyunnie jangan begitu.. ya sudah ayo kita pergi." Balas kibum dan menggandeng tangan kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"hyung, kita ke taman saja.." kata kyuhyun saat mereka telah berada di jalanan. "ne, _my sweet heart_" jawab kibum dan mengedipkan sebelah mata ke kyuhyun.

Sesampai di taman, suasana di sana sangat indah dan ramai. Kyuhyun yang tau suasana ramai seperti ini takut hyung nya eh ralat-kekasihnya itu tidak suka dengan suasana seperti ini "emm.. hyung, kalau kau tidak suka suasana seperti ini lebih baik kita pergi" kata kyuhyun pelan. Kibum yang mendengarnya hanya mengernyit heran "tidak apa kok kalau untuk mu, lagi pula di sana ada teman yang sepi. Bagus di jadikan buat tempat kencan." Kata kibum.

"eh, eh mana?" Tanya kyuhyun dan melongok-longok kan kepalanya untuk mencari tempat yang dimaksud kibum. Kibum tersenyum melihat tingkah sang dongsaeng tapi bisa juga di sebut kekasihnya itu "kajja." Ajak kibum.

.

.

.

Mereka sekarang sudah sampai tempat yang di maksud kibum, tempat nya lumayan sepi. Selain itu disana juga ada danau yang indah. "whoa, indah ya hyung" kata kyuhyun kagum. Kibum mengeluarkan merogoh saku dalam jaketnya dan mengeluarkan roti. "ini" kibum menyodorkan roti kepada kyuhyun, kyuhyun menerima dan memotong nya "buka mulut hyung… aaa.." suruh kyuhyun dan di turuti kibum. "saraghaeyo kyuhyun." Kata kibum "nado, nado saranghaeyo hyung" balas kyuhyun, sepertinya mereka terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka sehingga tidak menyadari ke hadiran tiga namja sembari ber evil smirk ria. "kyuhyun, dapat kau" guman salah satu namja.

Setelah lama terdiam dengan posisi kyuhyun memeluk kibum dan kibum mengelus kepala kyuhyun, kibum merasakan ada sesuatu yang tertinggal "ah, kyunnie aku mau ambil handphone dulu ne.." kata kibum dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya "ne, jangan lama-lama ya hyung." Jawab kyuhyun dan mendapat anggukan kecil sebagai respon dari kibum.

Kibum sudah berada di depan mobil, ia masuk dan mencari-cari handphone nya. "ini dia" kata kibum ke diri nya sendiri. Saat ia hendak pergi, kibum melihat sepucuk surat bertengger manis di depan kaca mobil nya. "apa ini?" Tanya kibum kepada dirinya-sendirinya

_/annyeong kibum-ssi. Apa kabar? Masih ingat tidak pada kami? Orang yang telah kau buat hancur dengan kekuasaan ke dua orang tua mu. Orang yang pernah menjadi sahabat mu yang tidak taunya hanya kau perdaya sebagai alat penghancur keluarga kami. Apa kau puas telah membuat orang tua kami mati? Untung nya kami tidak sehancur seperti yang kau dan kedua orang tuamu pikir. Kami masih bisa hidup dan jangan kau pikir kami miskin, kami kaya bahkan sekaya dirimu. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan adikmu eh ralat-namjachingu mu itu? Sepertinya adik mu manis juga ya. Mungkin bisa menjadi kekasih dari salah satu kami, eh salah, mungkin hanya mainan. Hahaha… AKAN KU BUAT HANCUR ADIKMU!_

_From: …"/_

"a-apa apaan ini?" Tanya kibum. 'mungkinkah ia…' pikir kibum. Readers sementara kibum oppa bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri kita beralih ke kyuppa dulu.

.

.

.

"aishh… hyung lama sekali sih." Kata kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun POV

"lebih baik ku susul saja dia" kata ku ntah pada siapa, ku lirik jam ku 08.50 P.M sepertinya sudah cukup malam lebih aku segera menyusul kibum hyung dan pulang. Saat tiba-tiba aku berjalan..

BRUK

Ada seseorang yang menabrakku sehingga jatuh terjungkal "hey!" seru ku. Ku lihat ia menunduk dan mensejajarkan tinggi nya "oh mianhae, aku tidak sengaja" kata namja di depan ku sembari tersenyum. Aku membeku melihat senyuman nya, "n-ne" jawab ku dan segera berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki untuk segera ke mobil "tunggu" katanya. Aku membalikkan badan "ya, ada apa?" Tanya ku pelan, "namamu siapa?" Tanya nya pada ku. Aku menyatukan ke dua alis ku heran "oh.. nama ku kyuhyun, Tan kyuhyun" kata ku dan berbalik melangkahkan kaki ku menuju ke tempat kibum hyung.

Samar-samar terdengar tawaan namja tadi 'apa yang ia tertawakan?' Tanya ku pada hati. Tidak mau ambil pusing aku segera mempercepat langkahku.

.

.

.

Di tempat tepat saat aku dan kibum hyung memparkirkan mobil tadi, ku lihat kibum hyung terdiam seperti patung dan meremas-remas sebuah kertas. "hyung?" panggil ku. Kibum hyung tersentak kaget. "a-ah kyunnie, ada apa?" Tanya kibum hyung. Aku heran, kenapa malah ia yang menanyakan bukan aku "omo.. mian kyunnie hyung lupa, kau sudah menunggu lama ne? lebih baik kita pulang ini sudah malam." Sambung kibum hyung "ah.. ne" balas ku.

TBC

Gimana ama chap 2 nya? Aku dah mencoba biar panjang loh… mian klo jelek and ada basa-basi nya.. tadi nya aku niat gak update nih chap, malu gara-gara jelek.

balasan Review:

:

ne, khamsahamnida udah nyempetin waktu review di FF jelek kayak gini. Hehehe..

Kirei-ka:

Hahaha… yadongnya kumat ya chingu? #gubrak. Nanti deh liat aja.. siapa ntuh 3 namja. Khamsahamnida udah review chingu.

Blackyuline:

Bener? Hahaha… aku juga favorite banget ama nih couple… ntar 3 namja nya di chap 3/4. Khamsahamnida udah review ya chingu, apa lagi review di FF yang jelek kayak gini.

Wonkyushipper:

Penasaran ya? Hehehe… tungguin aja nanti di chap 3/4. Khamsahamnida udah review.

Saya terimakasih banget loh yah bagi yang udah review. Jadi gimana? Masih mau lanjut apa gak nih? Untuk sedikit bocoran, nih FF panjang banget chapter nya. Nanti ada di chapter kyuhyun and kibum sempet break #bocoran, terus ntar kyuhyun and kibum di tentang gitu hubungannya, terus… ah udah dulu deh, tar kalau ku kasih banyak bocoran readers gak mau lagi review and udah tau nih alur ke mana.

Ya udah dulu ya… tunggu chap selanjutnya kalau saya masih lanjut #plakk


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong… adakah yang menunggu-nunggu kelanjutan fanfict saya? Kalau ada MIANHAMNIDA saya gak bisa ngelanjut #plakk, hehe.. main-main kok. Aku bakal tetap melanjutkan fanfict-fanfict saya. Tapi saya ngelanjutin nya di blog saya. Nama blog nya

.com

jujur saya gak betah di ffn. Kalau disini aku gak bisa post ff sepuasnya. Bagi yang masih mau baca fanfict hasil karya ku, bisa baca diblog tadi. Mian ne sekali lagi. Yang udah datang ke Town saya #ciela jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ea. Bye… hiks..hiks.. I will miss u my readers in ffn. Hiks..


End file.
